When Disaster Strikes
by Dr. Anthro-Tano
Summary: When everything collapses and is in ruins, can Olivia and Elliot pull through together? Can they walk through the rubble, leaning on each other's shoulders and make it through to the end? A little mixture of CSI: CSI and Criminal Minds
1. Chapter 1:  Disaster Strikes

Detective Elliot Stabler sighed as he entered the precinct after a hard day at court. His partner Detective Olivia Benson had been working on another case with another detective, so she hadn't been there in court with him, but she was at the precinct. Olivia looked up from the desk at him as he flopped down into his chair. Olivia was immediately worried because he had a tired, exhausted, extremely agitated look. She stood up and walked behind him as she asked, "You alright, El? How'd it go?" She placed her hands on his shoulders, gently and soothingly rubbing them, not caring who saw because she knew that the others would think she was just comforting her partner. Elliot sighed in relief when she touched him, and he placed a hand over hers as he looked up at her and smiled appreciatively.

"Thanks, Liv..." Elliot commented as he turned towards her and stood up. He gave her a quick, brief hug as he quickly kissed her forehead and added, "I mean it...Thanks..." Olivia smiled and nodded as she replied, "Of course, El...Anytime...You're my partner...You're my guy..." Elliot smiled as he let his hand slid down her arm to take her hand briefly, squeezing it gently before releasing it as they shared a loving look until someone interrupted them; a familiar voice called from the elevator, "Yo, Liv! We got a lead!" Olivia sighed and looked into Elliot's blue eyes as she gently touched his hand. Elliot smiled at her and commented, "Go...I'll be fine..." Olivia looked at him concernedly, but she nodded reluctantly as she went over to the other detective Odafin (Fin) Tutuola.

When Olivia and Fin began to head to the elevator, Olivia ran back over to Elliot as she took a quick look around; and when she didn't see anyone paying attention, she brought her lips to his quickly. It was short and brief, but it was enough to comfort them both and get them through the rest of the day. Elliot smiled at her, wanting nothing more than to pull her to him and kiss her deeply; but he knew he couldn't. Olivia saw the look in his eyes, and she wanted to do the same thing to him, but she whispered, "Don't, El...You can do what you want with me when we get home..." Elliot smiled and nudged her towards the elevator as he replied just as quietly, "Don't tell me that!" Olivia smiled as she walked back to the elevator to join Fin so they could leave and follow a lead.

* * *

><p>Olivia was back at the precinct and was discussing the case with Fin, and soon it would be time to head home since it was close to the end of the day; or well, the work day for the detectives. When Captain Donn Cragen walked out and commented, "Elliot, I need you and someone else to go to a scene." Elliot looked up at him and replied, "I'm the only one available, Cap'n. You already sent Munch and Lake on the other case." Cragen sighed and seemed to think for a minute, before Olivia offered, "I'll go with him, Captain." Fin stepped forward and added, "There's not much we can do now. I can handle the rest tonight."<p>

Cragen nodded and commented to Elliot and Olivia, "Alright you two, get going." Elliot and Olivia both nodded as they went to the elevator, getting in when the large doors slid open. When the doors closed, Elliot turned to Olivia and grasped her waist in his hands, pulling her closer to him as he smiled and commented, "Thanks, Liv..." Olivia smiled and placed her arms around his neck as she replied, "Of course..." Elliot leaned forward and brought his lips to hers as they both closed their eyes. When suddenly there was a rumbling sound that started out low and quiet and slowly got louder before it gradually ended; then there was another except this time it was much louder, and it caused the elevator and the whole building to shake. Elliot and Olivia instantly separated as they looked at each other in surprise and confusion. There was another boom and it violently shook the elevator as the doors opened on the first floor right before the lights went out.

Elliot and Olivia leapt out of the elevator before the doors closed and raced up the steps to the SVU floor again. They burst out of the steps to find everyone against the walls, down low, or holding on to something sturdy. Olivia raced over to Fin and Cragen with Elliot behind her as she asked, "What's happening, Cap'n?" Cragen shook his head and replied, "I don't know!" When suddenly there was another boom, violently shaking the whole building and causing the walls to crumble and the ceiling to cave in. Elliot instinctively grabbed Olivia and pulled her to him to protect her. A large piece of ceiling hit Elliot's back as he exclaimed, "Ah!" Olivia tried to help, but he wouldn't let her go; he wasn't about to let her get hurt. Elliot fell, pulling Olivia with him as he was knocked unconscious. Olivia sat up next to him and tried to wake him up, still in complete shock as she shook his shoulder and called his name, "Elliot! Elliot, please wake up!"

When he didn't wake up, she checked his pulse and made sure he was still breathing. He was. Olivia then looked around. They were stuck in a gigantic pile of rubble that was above them and all around them, letting only a few thin streams of light in. She knew there was no way she could get out on her own; so she decided that if she was going to die, she wanted to die by Elliot's side. She laid back down next to her lover and partner, placing her head on his chest as she closed her eyes and prayed that they would be saved. After a second or two a piece of concrete fell and sliced into Olivia's back as she let out a cry in pain.

"Olivia!" She heard someone call as she struggled to sit up, holding the laceration on her back. She saw a gap in the rubble that led into darkness and called out in response, "Here!" Fin suddenly appeared in the gap as he crawled over to Elliot and Olivia. Forgetting about the gash in her back, Olivia hugged Fin, overjoyed that he was still alive. He was like family. The whole SVU was like family, and Fin was like an older brother. Pain stabbed her back again, and Olivia bit her lip as she released Fin to grasp the deep cut.

"Here, let me see how bad it is," Fin commented as Olivia turned around to show him her wound. Fin inhaled sharply and informed, "It's pretty deep, Liv. We need to stop the bleeding, so lay down on your stomach so I can put pressure on it." Olivia smiled and managed to tease, "Okay, Dr. Tutuola." Fin chuckled as Olivia did as she was told and laid down on her stomach. Fin removed his shirt, putting his jacket back on after so he was left in only a tank top and his jacket while he used his shirt to stop the bleeding. He placed it over the laceration and pressed down on it as Olivia cried out in agony. Fin grimaced at her cry as he commented, "Sorry if it hurts." Olivia nodded and bit her lip as she buried her face into her sleeve. Elliot slowly regained consciousness as he sat up with a groan.

"Glad to see you're still with us."

Elliot looked towards the voice to find Fin with his blood stained shirt pressed into Olivia's back. Elliot gasped and was instantly by Olivia's side as he asked, "What happened?" Fin shook his head and replied, "I wasn't here when it happened. I heard her cry out and found my way here through that space." He pointed towards the gap in the rubble as Elliot nodded and placed his hand on Olivia's shoulder. Olivia looked up, tears streaming down her face and blood running down her chin from when she bit her lip way too hard and it started bleeding. A smile carved into Olivia's face as she commented quietly yet joyfully, "Elliot...You're okay..." Elliot tried to smile reassuringly as he replied, "Yeah, but apparently you're not." Olivia smiled and commented, "It's just a scratch."

"Just a scratch, my ass!" Fin exclaimed as Elliot looked up at him. "It hasn't stopped bleeding yet!" Elliot immediately became concerned as he worriedly looked at Olivia before asking, "What about Captain, and Munch, and Lake? Have you seen them?" Fin shook his head as he replied, "No...I haven't...There we go, Liv...The bleeding is starting to slow." Olivia breathed a sigh of relief as Elliot commented, "You two stay here. I'll go see if I can find any of the others." Olivia looked up at him with a look that said, "Please don't go! I need you!" Elliot knew he couldn't say no to her if she begged, but she nodded as Elliot crawled to the gap. Right before he went in, he heard Olivia call, "Be careful, El!" Elliot looked back and replied, "I will!" He crawled into the gap to go in search of others in the Special Victims Unit.

When he got to the other side of the gap it was another space kind of like where Elliot and Olivia had been stuck. He saw a space under a large piece of wall that led to somewhere else so he crawled under the wall, and found Cragen trying to get out of where his legs were pinned by another piece of wall. Elliot quicky went over to him as he called, "Captain!" Cragen looked up at him and sighed in relief as he asked, "Have you seen any of the others?" Elliot nodded and replied as he tried to help Cragen, "Yeah. Fin and Olivia. Olivia was with me and while I was unconscious she got a deep gash on her back. Fin's with her applying pressure to the wound." Right at that moment, they both heard Olivia let out a wail in pure agony. Elliot's heart broke at the sound of her in pain. All he wanted to do was hold her and take away her pain; but he couldn't...no matter how much he wanted to. Cragen could see the look in Elliot's eyes, the need to be by Olivia's side to sooth her through the pain.

"Elliot!" They heard Fin yell at the top of his lungs. "Get back here! We're losing her!" Elliot's eyes widened in shock and horror as he whispered, "Oh God, no..." Cragen pushed him and commented, "Go to her. I'll be fine. She needs you now, and I know you need to be there if she does go." Elliot looked at him for a second, before he nodded and quickly crawled under the wall and through the gap. When he appeared again, he saw that Olivia's eyes were starting to close so he was immediately by her side as he begged, "Liv, stay awake! Come on, keep your eyes open!" Olivia looked up at him as if she hadn't seen him there until now as she smiled and commented, "Hi, El..." Tears were forming in Elliot's eyes as he added, "I know it hurts, baby...I know it hurts...but you have to stay awake...Come on, push through the pain..." Olivia shook her head and replied, "No...No...it...it doesn't hurt..."

"Oh, God..." Fin whispered as he pressed down a little harder onto Olivia's back, and this time she felt it as her eyes shot open, and she cried out, "Now it hurts!" Elliot sighed, when they heard shouting from above them. Elliot looked up and saw shadows flicker across the light as he called out, "In here! We have two injured cops!" Fin looked at him in surprise, and Elliot explained, "I found Captain. His legs are pinned, but when you called for me he told me to go back." Fin nodded as a voice from outside shouted, "We hear you! We're coming!" Elliot sighed as he took Olivia's hand. Olivia smiled up at him and weakly squeezed his hand in response. A large chunk of ceiling was moved and sunlight flooded in as all three detectives squinted there eyes. A man hopped into the small space and offered, "Here, let me carry her."

Elliot shook his head and replied, "I'd like to do it, if that's okay." The other man saw the look in Elliot's eyes and nodded in understanding as he stepped aside and asked, "Where's the other injured cop?" Elliot pointed in the direction that Cragen was in and informed, "Our captain is that way. I found him but came back. His legs our pinned under a large wall." The man nodded as he watched Elliot gently lift Olivia off the ground. The man had to admit, the woman was beautiful even with dirt and blood covering her face; Elliot was one lucky son of a bitch. After Elliot got out, Fin immediately followed while the volunteers went to find Cragen as the detectives made their way down the the pile to the stairs that had managed to stay relatively intact. Elliot carried Olivia down the stairs to the bottom and out of the building to waiting paramedics. He heard a news reporter comment to the cameras, "And here comes the first survivors from this disaster."

Elliot was flooded with questions from reporters about who they were and what precinct they were from until someone shouted, "That's Detective Stabler, his partner Detective Benson, and Detective Tutuola! They're from the Special Victims Unit!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Chapter 2:  Welcome Back Present

Olivia must have passed out because when she woke up, she was in the hospital. She looked over to her side and found Elliot sitting there with her small hand in both of his hands. Olivia smiled and whispered, "Elliot..." Elliot's head shot up and a broad smile carved into his face as he jumped up and leaned over, bringing his lips to hers. They leisurely separated as Elliot pressed his forehead against hers and commented, "You had me so worried...I...I was so afraid I was going to lose you..." Olivia smiled up at him and gently cupped his cheek in her hand as she replied, "Well, you didn't...and I'm here now...Did they find any of the others?" Elliot nodded and informed, "Cragen, even though they had to amputate one of his legs...They found Munch, and he's really bad...but still alive...Fin's with him...and Lake...you know him...nothing can keep him down...He's fine..."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief that they had found everyone and they were all still alive. Elliot released her hand for only a second, and Olivia gasped, images flying in front of her eyes of Elliot releasing her hand and going in search of the others and never coming back. Olivia began crying as the alarms on the machines began going off. Elliot desperately tried to calm her as he exclaimed, "Liv! Liv, baby, what's wrong?" The doctor raced in with a nurse behind her as Elliot took Olivia's hand again, trying to calm her down. The moment Elliot's hand took hers, Olivia's crying began to slow until it stopped and her breathing returned to normal as her eyes opened again, and she looked up at Elliot with pleading eyes. Elliot reassuringly and gently squeezed her hand to let her know that he was still there as the doctor looked up and informed, "That, Detectives...is what we call a panic attack." Elliot's eyes widened as he squeezed Olivia's hand and moved closer to his lover. Olivia looked at Elliot, and he looked at her as the doctor added, "We don't know how long she'll have them, but even when she's released, Detective Stabler, you should still stay by her side."

Elliot nodded and looked at Olivia as he interlaced his fingers with hers. Olivia had a worried, fearful look on her face as Elliot moved closer to her and whispered reassuringly, "Don't worry, Liv...We'll make it through this..." Olivia looked at him and smiled as she replied, "I hope so..." Elliot leaned forward and kissed her cheek as he responded, "We will..." Olivia smiled and rubbed the back of Elliot's hand as she commented quietly, "I love you, El..." Elliot smiled as he leaned his forehead against her temple and replied, "I love you too, Liv..."

* * *

><p>Three months later, Olivia woke up and looked at the clock. It said 4:00 am. Olivia groaned and rolled over towards Elliot as she snuggled closer to him. Elliot stirred when he felt her move as he pressed his nose into her brunette hair and whispered, "Go to sleep, Livy...Remember we have a busy day when the alarm goes off..." Olivia smiled and tucked her head under his chin as she replied, "I know...are we in the mobile precinct?" Elliot pressed his lips against her forehead as he responded, "We're in trailers... One trailer has computers and our files, another is an interrogation room, another has our desks..." Olivia nodded in understanding as she slid her leg over Elliot's hip and commented, "Hopefully it's not too boring of a day..." Elliot smiled and replied, "I doubt it...We were out of business for two months, and we've had requests for Detective Olivia Benson for some cases where people have asked for you specifically, but they had to settle for me, Fin, or Lake...Captain even helped out a bit..."<p>

Olivia sat up, supporting herself up on her elbows as she smiled at him and responded, "Yeah, you told me that...Now, you still haven't given me my 'welcome back to work' present..." Elliot smiled and rolled over on top of her being gentle since her back was still the source of occasional twinges of pain. Olivia smiled seductively, wrapping her arms around his neck as Elliot grinned and replied huskily, "Oh, don't you worry...You'll get your present..." Olivia playfully stuck out her bottom lip as she asked, "Why can't I get it now?" Elliot's grin grew as he replied, "Well, if you want it now, I'll make an exception..." Olivia smiled and let her hands travel down his chest until she reached the top of his boxers. Elliot growled as he grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head, warning, "You keep that up and this will be over before it even starts..." Olivia smirked and playfully tugged her wrists, not really attempting to pull them out of Elliot's grasp. It was his present for her, she had to let him have his fun with her. Elliot bent his head down and took one of her peaked nipple into his mouth through her tank top. Olivia moaned, and her back arched into him, pushing her breasts up further into his mouth, begging him.

Olivia's hands slid down out of Elliot's grasp to the top of Elliot's boxers as she tugged on it and whimpered, "E-Elliot...Please..." Elliot smiled as he released her nipple and pulled her tank top over her head as Olivia split her legs for him to settle in between them. She lifted her legs higher as her knees grazed his rib cage, and she pushed his boxers done with her heels. Elliot reached down and yanked her boy shorts and underwear down as Olivia briefly released her legs' grip from around Elliot's waist long enough for him to pull her shorts and panties off. Olivia wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck and pulled him down into a searing kiss as Elliot positioned himself at her entrance. He slammed into her, causing her to cry out into the kiss as Elliot's speed began to increase. Olivia began to scream as Elliot's tongue mimicked what his shaft was doing to her in the lower region, thrusting into her mouth, muffling her screams. They leisurely separated as Olivia panted and moaned, placing her hands on Elliot's shoulders for support. Her nails dug into his shoulders, leaving red marks, but Elliot didn't care; the feeling of being inside his lover was too overwhelming for the pain to even matter. Olivia panted and arched her back into him as she moaned, "O-O-Oh, God...E-El...I-I-I...I'm so c-close..."

Elliot leaned down and began kissing her throat as he mumbled in between kisses, "I-I know, baby...I know...me too..." Elliot gave her one last, hard thrust into her, pushing her over the edge as she screamed and clenched around him, pulling him with her. Elliot exploded inside her with a groan, and Olivia felt his seed fill her womb as she moaned in ecstasy. Elliot collapsed on top of her as they both panted and clung to each other. Elliot rolled off of Olivia as she snuggled into his side and placed her head on his chest. Elliot wrapped an arm around her as he commented, "Wow...that...that was...amazing..." Olivia lovingly nuzzled his neck as she closed her eyes and replied, "It was...I love you, El..." Elliot kissed the top of her head and responded quietly, "I love you too, Liv...Now, let's get as much sleep as we can..." Olivia yawned and cuddled closer to him as she replied, "Alright..."

* * *

><p>A couple weeks later, Olivia was talking with her best friend ADA Casey Novak in Casey's office early in the morning. Olivia laughed at something Casey had said, when suddenly a wave of nausea came over her, and she jumped up, dashing over to the trashcan right before she vomited into it. Casey was immediately by her side as she rubbed Olivia's back soothingly and asked, "What's wrong, Liv? Are you sick?" Olivia heaved again, and Casey pressed the back of her hand against Olivia's forehead, before she commented, "I think we should take you to the doctor." Olivia shook her head and argued, "N-No...No...I-I...I'm fine..." Casey rolled her eyes and helped Olivia stand up as she stated, "I'm taking you to the doctor, Olivia. No arguments." Olivia sighed as Casey helped her out of the office, and Casey took her to the hospital.<p>

Olivia sat in the examination room, waiting for the results with Casey sitting beside her. Olivia leaned back against the wall while she sat on the examination bed and commented, "Elliot's going to have a fit when he finds out I'm sick...It's gonna be like I have a cancer or something..." Casey smiled and chuckled as she replied, "Hey, at least you have a man that is ABLE to be like that 24/7." Olivia smiled sympathetically at her best friend, remembering that Casey's boyfriend lived in Washington DC, and they had to bear being in a long distance relationship. Her boyfriend's name was Special Agent Derek Morgan and he was in the Behavioral Analysis Unit, the FBI. Two years ago, the BAU had come to New York City to help SVU with a case of a serial killer/rapist; and the two had fell in love. They didn't mean to or want to because they knew the chance of it ever working was next to impossible, but they did and nothing could stop them; it had already been two years since their relationship started, and they were still going strong.

Olivia placed a hand on Casey's shoulder and assured, "Don't worry, Casey...You'll see him soon. Hey, why don't we go down to DC to see him when the precincts are more together. Me and you. I would like to see Emily again." Special Agent Emily Prentiss-Hotchner, a colleague of Morgan's and one of Olivia's best friends had married her own supervisor, her BOSS, Special Agent Aaron Hotchner. Casey looked at her shocked, but she smiled and replied, "You know, that doesn't sound that bad of an idea, Liv." Dr. Marie Johnson came back into the room as Olivia and Casey looked up at her. Dr. Johnson smiled and informed, "Well, good news. You're not sick." Olivia and Casey looked at each other confused since Olivia had thrown up earlier; but the confusion soon disappeared as the doctor continued, "It was just morning sickness...and if you didn't know, Detective Benson...you're pregnant."

Both Olivia and Casey gaped at what the doctor just told them as Olivia stammered, "I-I-I-I...I'm p-pr-pregnant?" Dr. Johnson smiled and nodded as she replied, "Yes, congratulations."

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Liv?" Elliot asked as he entered the SVU precinct, and Fin looked up as he replied, "Casey took her to the doctor." Elliot choked on his coffee as he coughed, "W-Wha...What?" Fin caught the fear and worry in his voice as he looked at Elliot and informed, "Don't freak, but baby girl threw up earlier, so Novak took her to the doctor." Elliot put his cup down, about to go see Olivia and check on her, when Cragen came in and commented, "Elliot, you and Olivia have a case." Elliot looked at him and replied, "Liv's not here, Cap'n. She's..." Cragen shook his head and pointed at Fin as he added, "Fin, go with him." Elliot sighed as he and Fin left to go to the crime scene.<p>

* * *

><p>When Elliot came home, he put his stuff down and called, "Liv? You home?" Olivia came out of the master bedroom and walked over to him as Elliot smiled and wrapped his arms around her. Olivia placed her head on his shoulder with a contented sigh as she breathed in his unique, familiar, always comforting scent and whispered, "I missed you, El..." Elliot smiled and kissed the top of her head as he replied quietly, "I missed you too, Liv..." Olivia smiled and leaned back so she could look into his eyes as Elliot asked, "Are you alright? Fin told me Casey took you to the hospital...I wanted to go see you...to make sure you were okay, but we received a case, and I was stuck with Fin..." Olivia laughed and replied, "Ah, Fin isn't so bad..." Elliot chuckled as he kissed her briefly, before he asked, "So what bug do you have so I can figure out how I'm going to sex you back to health?" Olivia laughed, but she took his hand from her waist and placed it on her abdomen as she looked into Elliot's blue eyes. Elliot looked into Olivia's chocolate brown orbs, a question blazing in his own eyes as Olivia smiled and nodded, tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she croaked, "E-El...l-I-I...I'm pregnant..."<p>

Elliot's eyes widened, but a huge smile carved into his face as he scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. Olivia let out out a yelp in surprise, but smiled as she placed her lips on his. When they leisurely separated, Elliot still had yet to put her down as he exclaimed, "This is wonderful, Liv! You just made me the happiest man alive!" Olivia smiled and replied, "I'm glad you think so, 'cause me and this baby are not going anywhere anytime soon." Elliot smiled and kissed her again as he responded, "That's fine with me." Olivia smiled as Elliot placed her back on the ground, getting on his knees as he pressed his lips against her abdomen and whispered, "Hi, baby Benson..." Olivia smiled and placed a hand on Elliot's head as she commented quietly, "The baby can't hear you yet, El..." Elliot stood up again and pressed his lips, before he replied, "So? It's fun to imagine..." Olivia smiled and laughed as she responded, "Alright..."

* * *

><p>Two months later, Olivia's OBGYN doctor, Dr. Ellie May Fitzgerald asked if they wanted to know what the gender of the baby was, in which Elliot and Olivia both eagerly said they wanted to know.<p>

"Sorry if it's cold," Ellie May commented as she put some ultrasound goop onto Olivia's already sweeping stomach, causing Olivia to gasp in surprise at how cold it was, before she relaxed having gotten used to it. Dr. Fitzgerald looked at the ultrasound and smiled as she asked, "You see this line here?" Olivia and Elliot both looked, and Elliot inhaled sharply, knowing how to tell the gender of a fetus being a father of five. Dr. Fitzgerald could tell Elliot knew as Olivia turned to him and asked, "What is it, El?" He looked at her and pressed his nose into her hair, the tip of it touching her ear as he replied quietly, "It's a girl..." Olivia's eyes widened as she looked at the ultrasound screen, her expression a mixture of surprise, excitement, and joy. She smiled and looked at Elliot as she croaked happily, tears in her eyes, "A baby girl...Where having a baby girl..." Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead as he whispered, "I know, baby...I know..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3: Kathy and the Children

Four months months later, and Olivia was seven months pregnant. She was sitting at her desk, when Fin walked past and commented, "Heads up, baby girl...Kathy's here..." Olivia's head shot up in surprise as she questioned, "Kathy? What the hell is she doin here?" Fin shrugged as he stood near Olivia, leaning against the wall, prepared to jump to her defense. Kathy came into the large room, instantly seeing Olivia as she walked over to Olivia's desk and asked, "Olivia, where's Elliot?" Olivia raised an eyebrow and replied, "Why do you want to know? You're his ex." Kathy glared at her an snapped, "Just tell me where my God damn ex-husband is, Olivia!" Olivia stood up, revealing her swollen stomach as Kathy gasped and stammered, "Y-Y-You're...p-pregnant?" Olivia was pissed as she clenched her fists and countered, "Yes! It's the child of that God damn ex-husband of yours!" Kathy's eyes were wide as she gasped, "E-Elliot's the father?" Olivia nodded as she placed a hand on her abdomen and replied, "Yes, he is...And I'm not giving him up so you can just give up." Kathy crossed her arms and leered at her angrily as she growled, "I don't want him. You can keep him. His children want to see him." Olivia sighed as she sat back down into her chair and commented, "I'll call him and tell him to come back. Why don't you bring the kids in?" Kathy nodded and left as Olivia picked up her phone and pressed speed dial 1.

"Stabler," Elliot answered as Olivia took a deep breath and replied, "Hey, El...I need you to come back to the pricinct...Kathy's here..." She heard Elliot inhale sharply, before he asked, "What does she want?" Olivia sighed as Fin sat at his desk, before she replied, "She said your kids want to see you..." She heard Elliot sigh, before he responded, "I don't want you to have to deal with her...I love my kids, I really do...it's just..." He trailed off, and Olivia smiled as she finished for him, "You don't want to see Kathy?" She could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "Yeah. I don't want to see her; I want to see my kids though. Do you think you could get Kathy away? I still don't want you to have to deal with her, but..." Olivia smiled and finished again, "You want to see your kids. I get it, El. It's fine. I'll be the decoy." Elliot chuckled and replied, "Remind me to kiss you when I get there." Olivia laughed and purred, "I'll make sure I do, El." Kathy walked in at that moment and heard Olivia talk like that to Elliot, before she hung up.

"Livy!" A child yelled as he ran in, and Olivia smiled as she knelt down and embraced the little boy. Elliot Stabler Jr., or Eli, hugged Olivia's neck tightly, before releasing her as Olivia stood up and asked, "Kathy, can you come with me, please?" Kathy looked at her in surprise as her other two children followed her in, twins Elizabeth Stabler, or Lizzy and Richard Stabler, or Dickie as Kathy questioned, "Why?" Olivia sighed and replied, "I really don't want to explain right now, so will you just come with me?" Kathy sighed and nodded as she responded, "Fine. Lizzy, Richard. Watch Eli, please." The twins both nodded as Lizzy picked up Eli and replied, "Alright, Mom. It's nice to see you again, Liv." Olivia smiled as she led Kathy into one of the interrogation rooms that was next to Cragen's office. Elliot entered the room as both his daughter and youngest son called out happily, "Dad!" Elliot smiled and embraced the two children as Richard crossed his arms and commented questioningly, "You're with Detective Benson, Dad? That's YOUR child inside her?"

Elliot looked at him and nodded as he replied, "Yes, I'm the father." Lizzy smiled and commented to Eli, "You're going to be a big brother, Eli!" Eli smiled happily as he replied, "Yay! Yay!" Elliot smiled, when there was a sudden crash from the room Olivia had taken Kathy. Elliot raced into the room to find Olivia on the ground with Kathy standing over her. Olivia had a gash in her head, but Kathy had somehow managed to get Olivia's gun as she pointed the gun at Olivia. Olivia was on her back with her hands up in a defensive position as she commented, "Kathy. Kathy, put the gun down, please. Put the gun down. You don't want to do this." Anger pulsed through him, and Elliot ran forward as he yelled, "Get off her, Kathy!" He grabbed the gun and pushed Kathy against the wall as he knelt down next to Olivia. He helped her sit up as he asked, "You alright, Liv?" Olivia placed her hand against her head, blood running through her fingers as she replied, "Yeah...I'm fine... A little light headed and dizzy though..."

"FIN! CAPTAIN!" Elliot yelled, and both Fin and Cragen ran into the room. Fin instantly had Kathy against the wall, slapping handcuffs on her wrists as he commented, "Kathy Stabler you are under arrest for the assault of an officer. You have the right to remain silent; anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law..."

* * *

><p>Olivia was released from the hospital and was sent home by Cragen. She sighed, waiting for her boyfriend to get home, when there was a knock on the front door. Olivia smiled in amusement as she slowly got up and called, "Elliot, you have a key! Come in!"<p>

"It's not Elliot, Liv!" A familiar voice called. "It's Lizzy, Richard, and Eli!" Olivia immediately went over to the door as she replied, "I'm coming!" She opened the door and found the three Stabler children standing there. She ushered them in since it had started to rain as she commented, "What's wrong?" Lizzy shifted Eli on her hip as she replied, "We have no place to stay other than with you and Dad." Olivia smiled and responded, "Well, you are very welcome here. I have a guest bedroom and one blow up mattress, so you guys can choose where you want to sleep." The three children nodded as Lizzy exclaimed, "Eli and I call the bed!" Richard shot her a playfully glare, before he replied, "Hey!" Olivia smiled as she reached out, offering to take the sleepy Eli, and Lizzy happily handed him over as Olivia commented quietly, "I'm going to go get the beds ready...You are welcome to eat and watch TV..." The twins nodded as Olivia carried Eli into the guest room, about to place him on the guest bed, when he tightened his arms' grip on her neck and whined, "I want to sleep with you, Livy..." Olivia smiled and replied gently, "Well, I need to get your brother's and sister's beds ready first. Then you can. Okay?"

"Okay, Livy," Eli replied as he snuggled into the pillows on the bed, and Olivia got the air mattress out of the closet. She placed it on the floor, unfurling it as she plugged the electric pump into the wall. She started it as she gently picked Eli up and carried him into the master bedroom, placing him on the bed. She quietly left and went into the living room to find the twins watching TV on the couch. Olivia leaned against the wall and commented, "I'm going to make the air mattress, so you decide who's sleeping where when you go to bed; and, Lizzy, you can borrow some of my pajamas. Oh, and Eli wants to sleep with me and Elliot tonight. But I can bring him to the guest bedroom, if you want." Both teenagers smiled as Lizzy replied, "No. No. It's fine, Liv. Thanks for everything." Olivia smiled drowsily and nodded in acknowledgemnet as she responded, "Of course...Well, I'm going to bed...Don't stay up too late, okay? Goodnight. See you the morning." Lizzy's smile grew as she replied, "Goodnight, Liv." Olivia walked back down the hallway; and after making the air mattress and leaving pjs out for Lizzy, Olivia walked into the master bedroom and took pjs out of the dresser before going into the bathroom to change. Olivia came back out and climbed into the bed as five year old Eli stirred and rolled over, snuggling into her side as if she was his mother. Olivia smiled as she closed her eyes and fell sleep.

* * *

><p>Elliot came home, unlocking the door, hearing the TV as he opened the door. He was surprised to find Richard and Lizzy in the living room as they both smiled in greeting at him. Elliot placed his stuff down and took his jacket off as he asked, "Where's Olivia?" Lizzy looked up at him and smiled as she replied, "Asleep with Eli." Elliot nodded as he commented, "I'm going to bed...Go to bed at midnight, the latest, please." His two children nodded as they watched their father go down the hallway to his bedroom. When he saw Olivia asleep, holding little Eli while he slept peacefully next to her, Elliot smiled and went and changed in the bathroom, before he came back out with an old NYPD t-shirt and sweatpants on as he threw his clothes from the day into the laundry hamper. He climbed into the bed behind Olivia as he placed an arm around her with a hand on her abdomen as Olivia smiled and whispered, "You're home..." Elliot smiled and buried his nose into her short brunette hair as he placed light, loving kisses on her neck, before he mumbled, "Mhm...I missed you..."<p>

Olivia smiled and replied quietly, "I missed you too..." Elliot breathed in Olivia's familiar and comforting scent as he whispered, "Thank you for taking in the twins and Eli, Liv..." Olivia smiled and looked over her shoulder at him as she replied, "Of course, El..." Elliot felt the baby kick against his hand, and Olivia sighed as she commented quietly, "This child never let's me sleep...She's definitely yours..." Elliot chuckled as he nuzzled his nose into her brown hair and replied, "Mhm...and you know it..." Olivia chuckled drowsily as she sighed and mumbled, "Goodnight, El...I love you..." Elliot kissed her neck again and replied just as quietly, "I love you too, Liv...Goodnight..."

* * *

><p>Olivia woke up the next morning with Eli's head on her abdomen like it was a pillow. Olivia smiled and looked over her shoulder to see if Elliot was still lying next to her, but the space was empty. She sighed and looked at the alarm clock to see that it read 9:30 am. Olivia groaned and gently shook Eli's shoulder as she commented gently, "Come on...wake up, Eli..." Eli let out a muffled whine and rolled over, snuggling closer to her. Olivia felt the baby kick right against the spot where Eli's head was as he sat up. Olivia laughed and added, "Baby says 'Get up, Eli'." Eli rubbed the back of his head and smiled as he replied, "Okay, I'm up..." Olivia smiled as she sat up next to the little boy and got out of bed, shooing him out of the room so she could get dressed. She took her pajamas off and put on a pair of stretchy yoga pants before slipping into one of Elliot's large dark blue t-shirts that had NYPD on them in white faded letters. She waddled down the hallway into the living room, smelling breakfast as she looked around and asked, "Where's Richard and Lizzy?"<p>

Elliot looked up as he placed a plate of eggs and bacon in front of Eli and replied, "Lizzy went to the mall with some friends, and Richard is hanging out at a friend's house." Olivia nodded and sat next to Eli at the table as Elliot gave her a plate of food. Olivia looked up at him and smiled as she commented, "Thanks, El." Elliot leaned down and placed a brief kiss against her lips as he replied, "Of course, Livy..." Olivia smiled as Eli playfully scrunched up his face and whined, "Eeew! Daddy! Why do you have to kiss her in front of me?" The partners leisurely separated as Olivia laughed, and Elliot smiled in amusement. Eli's face unscrunched as he smiled and continued eating. Elliot sat next to Olivia as they both began eating.

* * *

><p>Olivia took Eli to the park, allowing him to run onto the playground to play with the other kids. She sat down on the bench next to the playground as she placed a hand on her abdomen and watched Eli. A woman sat next to her with a young child about nine months old in her arms. She smiled at Olivia and commented, "Your son is adorable." Olivia looked at the woman, close to correcting her, but she liked the sound of Eli being her son as she smiled and replied, "Thanks."<p>

Later that night, afte

* * *

><p>r everyone else had gone to bed, Olivia walked up behind Elliot where he sat in his chair watching sports on the TV. She placed her arms around his neck, smiling when she felt him jump slightly as he looked up at her and commented quietly, "You should be in bed, Liv..." Olivia came around and sat in his lap, loosely wrapping her arms around his neck again as she leaned her head against his and whispered, "We haven't thought about a name for her yet, El...She needs a name..." Elliot smiled, wrapping his arms around her and kissed her forehead as he replied, "We can decide in the morning, baby...You need your sleep...You're tired..." Olivia shook her head stubbornly and argued quietly, "But I won't be able to sleep until we do...It's been bugging me...She needs a name..." Elliot sighed and replied, "All right...Do you have anything in mind?" Olivia smiled and responded, "Of course...You know I don't go into anything unprepared..." Elliot chuckled as Olivia continued, "I was thinking that since we live in New York and since we're both NYPD...that her first name could be Liberty..."<p>

Olivia looked into Elliot's eyes for approval as a broad grin carved into his face, and he kissed her briefly before replying, "That's a wonderful idea, Liv...Her nickname can be Lib or Libby...Sounds like yours..." Olivia smiled and asked, "Now, what do you want for the middle name?" Elliot seemed to think for a minute, before he finally replied, "How 'bout Grace?" Olivia made a mock-skeptical facial expression as she smirked and asked, "Is that the Catholic side of you asking that, Elliot?" Elliot smiled and kissed her again as he replied, "Maybe...But it does sound good together, doesn't it?" Olivia smiled and responded, "Mhm...but so does Anne...Liberty Grace Stabler or Liberty Anne Stabler..." Elliot grinned and kissed the tip of Olivia's nose as he added, "Your choice, Livy-Loo..." Olivia giggled lightly when he called her that old pet name that always caused her stomach to do summersaults, and she replied, "Hm...I like the first one..." Elliot nuzzled his nose into hers as he asked quietly, "You're not choosing that one just because I suggested it, are you?" Olivia shook her head slightly as she replied, "No..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	4. Chapter 4: Kidnapped

Olivia and Elliot took Eli to Kathy's house to pick up some stuff for him, like his sleeping bag and pillow as well as his favorite toys including his favorite stuffed animal. Richard and Lizzy also went with them to get some of their stuff as well.

* * *

><p>Olivia was playing with Eli in the park, chasing him around a tree until she caught him, wrapping her arms under his shoulders as she swept him up into the air. Eli squealed happily as he grinned joyfully and wrapped his arms around Olivia's neck. A young man, about 18 to 20 years of age walked up to them, holding a tourist map as he asked Olivia, "Hey, can you tell me how to get to Blessed Heart High School from here? I'm going to meet my cousin after school's out." Olivia put Eli down, taking his hand as she took a step toward him. She pointed at the map and began to explain, "Okay, from here..." Before she could continue, Olivia felt a gun pressed against the small of her back as he whispered in her ear, "Walk...Just walk..." Olivia squeezed Eli's hand as he looked up at her and asked, "What's wrong, Livy?" Olivia's eyes moved down to look at him as she squeezed her eyes shut for a brief moment before opening them again as a singly tear slid down her cheek. As the young man pressed the gun harder, Olivia tugged Eli along as she replied, "It's okay, Eli...Come on..."<p>

Eli knew something was wrong, but he went along anyway. Olivia knew her gun and badge were in her purse, but her phone was in her jacket pocket as she hit speed dial one, calling Elliot.

"Stabler," Elliot answered as he worked on his report for the newly closed case. He heard a voice in the background say, "Keep walking." His head instantly shot up as he checked the caller ID and asked into the phone, "Liv? Livy? Can you hear me? Liv?" He heard a car door slide and slam shut, probably a van as he instantly got onto his feet, hearing a yound man exclaim angrily, "What is that? Is that a phone? You bitch!" He heard Olivia cry out as her phone was yanked out of her pocket and a voice demanded into the phone, "Who is this?" Elliot took a deep breath and replied, "This is Elliot Stabler. Olivia Stabler's husband. Who is this and where is she?" He heard the man inhale sharply as he responded as calmly as he could, "She's busy at the moment. But I can give her a message." Elliot bit his lip, before he replied, "Please, thank you."

* * *

><p>The young man hung the phone up, and Olivia pulled Eli to her, holding him close. The perp threw the phone against the side of the van, but unbeknownst to him, it remained on. He hopped in the front of the van, starting it as he drove off. Eli clung to Olivia as he looked up at her and asked, his eyes wide in fear, "What's happening, Olivia?" Olivia looked down at him and stroked his short dirty-blond hair as she replied, "I don't know, Eli...I don't know...Hopefully Daddy'll find us soon..." Eli nodded and wrapped his arms around Olivia's waist just above her rounded abdomen as he tucked his head under the crook of her arm. Olivia held him close, tears sliding down her cheeks as she wondered how they were going to get out of this, but praying that they would.<p>

She leaned back against the inside wall of the van as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to remain calm and strong for Eli. Eli had begun to cry, and Olivia immediately tried to sooth him as she rubbed his back. She kissed the top of his head and whispered, "Shh...It'll be alright, Eli...It'll be alright..." Somehow both Olivia and Eli had fallen asleep as dreams still filled their minds.

Olivia dreamed of lying next to Elliot, smiling as they joked around, flirting and teasing. Elliot placed an arm around her waist as they leaned their foreheads against each other's, both smiling as their eyes locked. Olivia let out a soft giggle and nuzzled her nose against his as Elliot pulled her closer. When suddenly a familiar voice started to cry out her name in terror, jolting her into consciousness as she bolted up into a sitting position and looked around wildly. She spotted the young man trying to take Eli, and she immediately flew into overprotective mother cop mode. She whipped her gun out of her purse and leapt forward, pulling Eli to her as she pressed the muzzle of her gun against the man's temple. The young man instinctively froze, and Olivia growled, "NYPD! Back away, and put the gun down!" The young man knew he was no match for a cop's quick reflexes when it came to pulling the trigger, so he put the gun down on the floor of the van as he slowly backed away. Olivia got up out of the van as she gently pulled Eli with her and kept the gun pressed against the assailant's head, before releasing Eli briefly to grab the man's gun from the van.

"Now, go," Olivia growled when she was behind the attacker. Young man grunted and was about to get back in the van; when he suddenly whipped around, about to grab Olivia's gun as she immediately pulled the trigger. Eli screamed as the man collapsed to the ground, dead with a bullet hole through his forehead. Olivia reluctantly went around the dead perp and quickly took her purse out of the van. She put her gun holster on as well as her badge as she holstered her gun and picked Eli up, placing him on her hip. Olivia staggered back as people started to crowd around her, asking if she was alright. Olivia only stared at the dead man as she felt Eli burrow his face into her neck and heard someone yell, "Someone, call 9-1-1!" Olivia sank to the ground as she tightly held Eli while he clung to her. Someone knelt down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder as they asked, "Hey...You alright?" Olivia only jerked away fear glittered in her glazed over eyes. She was in a trance, but a familiar voice broke her out of it as they called, "Olivia! Eli!"

Both Olivia and Eli looked up to see Elliot and Fin running towards them with some cops behind them. Olivia and Eli both smiled as Eli called, "Daddy!" Olivia smiled as Elliot reached them, and she croaked happily, "Elliot..." Eli got off her and looked up at his father as Elliot looked at him and ruffled his hair as he replied, "Hey, bud." Elliot then looked at Olivia as he helped her to her feet, pulling her into an embrace as he buried his face into her neck and commented, "Oh, God...Liv, I was so worried about both of you...I'm so glad you're all right..." Olivia wrapped her arms around him as well and closed her eyes as she replied, "I missed you, Elliot..." Elliot pulled back, if only a little, and kissed her forehead as he replied, "I missed you too, Liv...I missed all of you..." They reluctantly released each other as Elliot picked Eli up. He held out his hand to Olivia and commented quietly, "Come on, Liv...Let's get both of you to the hospital..." Olivia only smiled and nodded as she took Elliot's hand, allowing him to lead her to the ambulance that had just arrived.

* * *

><p>Olivia and Eli were quickly released from the hospital and went home. Elliot convinced Olivia to go to bed, but she refused to go to sleep until she put Eli to bed. Eli crawled into his bed that was made up of a twin bed mattress that had his bedsheets from Kathy's house on it as Olivia knelt down next to it. She pulled the blankets up to his shoulders as she kissed his forehead and commented quietly, "Say your prayers..." Eli smiled as Olivia took both of his hands, and they both closed their eyes as Eli began to say his prayers. Once Eli was down underneath the covers comfortably, Olivia kissed his forehead again and whispered, "Goodnight, Eli..." Eli smiled and hugged her neck briefly before releasing her as she stood up. Olivia went over to the door, looking back once; before she closed the door to only a crack and left the room. She went out into the living room and walked over to the chair where Elliot was sitting, leaning over as she placed her arms around his neck loosely from behind. Elliot looked up at her and smiled as he placed a hand on her arm. Olivia kissed his cheek and whispered, "Goodnight, El..."<p>

Elliot smiled and raised her hand to his lips, kissing her fingers; before he replied just as quietly, "Goodnight, Liv...I'll be in there in a minute..." Olivia smiled as she squeezed his hand and stood up straight. She released him as she commented to the twins, "Goodnight, you two." Richard and Lizzie both looked up and replied in sync, "Goodnight, Liv." Olivia smiled and walked back down the hallway to her and Elliot's bedroom. She shut the door and changed into her pajama bottoms and one of Elliot's large NYPD t-shirts. She brushed her teeth before finally crawling into bed, where she quickly fell asleep.

Olivia was awoken when the bed moved, and she stirred as she looked over her shoulder to see Elliot climbing into bed with her. She smiled drowsily and grumbled, "El..." Elliot slid under the covers, moving up behind her and wrapping his arms around her as he kissed her shoulder and whispered, "Sorry I woke you up, Liv..." Olivia snuggled back into him as she placed her hands over his and mumbled, "S'okay, El..." Elliot smiled as he turned his hands only slightly so Olivia's hands slid right into them, their fingers lacing as they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Later on that night, maybe an hour or so later, Olivia was woken up when she felt someone shake her shoulder. Olivia slowly blinked open her eyes to see Eli standing there by the edge of the bed, clutching his stuffed animal while tears ran down his cheeks. Olivia immediately sat up as she pulled him to her and asked, "What's wrong, sweetheart? Did you have a bad dream?" Eli nodded as he sat next to Olivia; and Olivia kissed the top of his head as she responded, "Do you want to sleep here with me and Daddy?" Eli nodded, and Olivia lifted the covers so he could slip down under them between her and Elliot. Olivia stroked his back gently as he quickly fell asleep, and Elliot woke up. He reached out and gently touched Olivia's arm as she looked up at him. She placed a hand over his as she mouthed, "Nightmare..." Elliot nodded as they laced their fingers and looked into each other's eyes, reflecting the love they felt for each other in each other's eyes. Elliot watched Olivia slowly drift off to sleep with Eli curled into her side, before he too fell asleep.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome!


	5. Chapter 5:  Labor in the Precinct

Two and a half months later, and Olivia was now eight and a half months pregnant, wobbling around on her swollen feet. She was put on desk duty to keep her and her baby safe until she went into labor. Olivia sighed as she sat back in her desk chair, placing a hand on her large, rounded abdomen. She had nothing to do at the moment; Elliot and Fin were off to find the perp for their case, whose name was Joshua Michaels, so they could arrest him; Munch and Lake were somewhere else on a different case; and she was the one in the precinct that looked things up for the others.

"Why am I here, again?" Someone asked, and Olivia immediately looked up to see Elliot and Fin leading the perp, Joshua in. He was a good sized man, taller than both Elliot AND Fin, and obviously well muscled. Elliot only had a small amused smirk on his face as he replied, "If you can't remember from before, you are under arrest for-" He didn't get to finish as Joshua began to struggle and yelled, "I refuse to be under arrest!" He slammed into Fin, sending him hurling into a wall; before he swung around, hitting Elliot in the side with his cuffed hands and knocking him to the ground. Elliot stumbled to his feet and watched in horror as Joshua's crazed gaze landed on Olivia. Olivia had jumped to her feet the moment the perp had started to become violent, calling out Elliot's name in terror, in FEAR that Elliot was seriously injured until he got to his feet again. Joshua was about to charge her, and Olivia was frozen in her place until Elliot ran towards her and yelled, "Liv! Liv, MOVE! Run!" Olivia was jolted out of her daze as she bolted away, stumbling and landing on the floor mere feet away just out of the way and in time before Joshua ran towards her and flipped her desk over.

Joseph turned towards where Olivia was on the ground, supporting herself up on an elbow while she grasped her lower abdomen, a look of pure agony etched across her face, but before he could get a single step toward her, Elliot, Fin, and the rest of the cops were instantly on him, dog-piling him to the ground. Elliot immediately ran over to Olivia, helping her roll over onto her back. Olivia clutched her stomach even tighter and reached out for Elliot's hand, grasping it tightly as she gasped, "I-I-I...I think...my water...just broke..." Elliot's eyes widened as he squeezed her hand and commented, "Not here, Liv! Are you sure?" Olivia's face twisted in pain, before she grasped his shirt and bunched it up with one hand, pulling him down as she looked into his eyes and growled painfully, "Of course, I'm sure, El! Now get me to the God damn hospital before I bleed all over this damn floor!" Elliot smiled in amusement as he kissed her on the lips to calm her down and slipped an arm around her back, helping her to her feet as he replied gently, "All right then...Come one..." He put her arm over his shoulders to help her stand as they began to walk to the elevator. Elliot looked back once and called, "I'm going to be at the hospital, Cap'n!" Cragen smiled and nodded as he replied, "You're child is coming, Elliot! Take the month off!" Elliot's eyes lit up as he smiled and nodded, getting onto the elevator with Olivia.

* * *

><p>Once they were at the hospital, and Olivia was in one of the delivery rooms, the realization that Olivia was actually in labor, albeit two weeks early, finally hit them. Olivia took Elliot's hand as the doctor and nurses prepared for the final moment when the baby was born. She looked up at him and commented quietly, "This is it, El...Our little girl is finally on her way..." Elliot smiled and kissed her forehead as he replied, "I know, Liv...I know...We're about to be a complete family..." Olivia smiled, when a contraction hit her and gasped, grasping her lower abdomen as Dr. Fitzgerald came over to her and commented, "Almost there, Detective Benson. You'll be able to push soon, but not yet." Olivia nodded as she looked at Elliot and asked, "You have the laptop, right? The one with the web cam?" Elliot smiled and replied, "I remembered you telling me that you wanted it so you could contact Casey and your other friends..." Olivia smiled, but that smile quickly disappeared as another contraction ripped through her, and her back arched as she groaned in pain. Olivia looked at Elliot and commented, "Get Casey on the video chat...please..." Elliot nodded and kissed Olivia's forehead, before he went to get the laptop. He opened it and clicked and typed a few things in, before bringing the laptop over to Olivia, holding it himself as Casey's face appeared on the screen.<p>

Casey smiled and commented gently, "Hey, Liv...How ya doin'?" Olivia smiled and panted, "I've been better, Case...How are you and the others holding up out there?" Casey smiled and replied, "We've been better too, Liv. The anticipation is killing us. We can't wait for you to be done and out of there, mainly me though." Olivia smiled and responded, "You and me both, Case..." Casey's smile grew as she added, "There's someone else here to see you, Liv." Before Olivia could reply another contraction took hold and her face was contorted in pain as she moaned in agony. Casey's expression softened and her eyes filled with sympathy and concern as Dr. Fitzgerald told them to say goodbye and for Elliot to close the laptop. Dr. Fitzgerald looked at Olivia and informed, "You're very close, Detective Benson." Olivia nodded and smiled as she commented nicely, "You can call me Olivia, Doctor..." Ellie May smiled as she nodded, when another contraction rippled through Olivia as she cried out in agony. Elliot took the laptop and sat in the chair with it on his lap as he continued to talk to Casey.

"So who's there, Casey?" Elliot asked quietly as he briefly glanced up at Olivia before turning back as Casey smiled and waved to someone off screen. A familiar face appeared, and Elliot inhaled sharply but smiled and commented too quietly for Olivia to hear, "Hey, Alex. How ya doin'?" Their former ADA Alexandra Cabot smiled and replied, "Well, obviously a lot better than Olivia. But I've gone through what she's going through." Elliot's eyes widened as he asked, "You had a baby, Alex?" Alex smiled and looked off screen as she motioned to someone. Someone reached down and placed a young, probably six to seven months old, baby into Alex's arms. The baby had short bright blond hair and crystal blue eyes, making him look a lot like Alex. Alex bounced the infant on her knee and commented to Elliot, "This is my son Simon Oliver Stokes...Say hello to the detective, Oli." Simon, who goes by Oliver or Oli, giggled when Alex grasped his arm gently in her hand and waved his arm at Elliot. Elliot smiled when Dr. Fitzgerald looked at him and called his name. When he looked up, he saw that Olivia was panting and sweating as Ellie informed him, "It's time to push." Elliot nodded as his head dropped slightly, and he inhaled deeply as he commented to the two ADAs, "It's time to push..." Both women smiled as Casey commented, "Good luck, El...We'll see you when it's all over..." Elliot nodded as he took a deep breath to prepare himself and cut off the computer. He stood up and walked over to Olivia's side as he took her hand. He kissed her forehead and asked gently and quietly, "You ready?"

Olivia looked up at him, exhaustion already dulling her eyes as she weakly squeezed his hand and whispered, "Yeah...I'm totally ready for this..." Elliot smiled and leaned his head down, pressing his forehead against hers as he replied, "Even so...I'm going to be right here the whole time, Liv...Right here..." Olivia smiled as another contraction coursed through her, and her head pulled away from Elliot's. Olivia's back arched as her face twisted in pain, and she screamed in agony. Elliot whispered encouraging and loving words and endearments into her ear as he pressed his lips against her temple. After ten to fifteen long grueling minutes, Dr. Fitzgerald looked up and smiled as she informed, "This is it. This should be the push that brings your daughter into the world, so you need to push extremely hard on the next contraction, Olivia." Olivia nodded, and when the next contraction hit her, she pushed as hard as she possibly could and maybe even more, screeching in agony. Olivia collapsed against the hospital bed, and the wailing of an infant filled the air as Elliot stroked Olivia's forehead, kissing her on the lips as he whispered, "You did it, Liv...She's here..." Olivia smiled weakly as she panted in exhaustion and looked into her boyfriend and partner's bright blue eyes.

The nurse walked over to Olivia with the newborn in her arms, and Olivia smiled as the nurse placed the whimpering infant into her arms. Olivia choked out a sound of pure happiness as she cradled her daughter and stroked the baby's cheek gently. She looked up at Elliot with tear filled chocolate brown eyes as she whispered, "She's so perfect, El..." Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia's forehead as he replied just as quietly, "She's so beautiful too...Just like her mom..." Olivia smiled as Elliot sat down next to her on the hospital bed, allowing her to lean against him as he wrapped an arm around her. Olivia placed her head on Elliot's chest as she held their daughter Liberty and cooed to the infant as the blue-eyed baby girl looked up at her parents.

Elliot kissed the top of Olivia's head and whispered, "Here let me take her...You're exhausted...And I want to flash that 'I'm a father again' smile to the others and show them Libby..." Olivia chuckled and lovingly nuzzled his neck as she replied drowsily, "Alright...Love you, El..." Elliot smiled as he responded, "I love you too, Liv..." He got up and laid Olivia back onto the bed as he gently took Liberty from her arms. Olivia was asleep in a matter of seconds as Elliot quietly crept to the door, opening it as quietly as he could before he crept out.

* * *

><p>Casey was staring at the floor of the waiting room that was only separated from Olivia's delivery room by two doors. It had been about ten minutes since Olivia's screams of pain had stopped echoing around the room; and she had begun to worry. The twins Lizzy and Richard sat to one side of Casey while Eli lay across the seats asleep on Casey's other side with his head in Casey's lap as Casey absentmindedly stroked his hair with her fingers. Alex held her sleeping son Simon, aka Oliver, with his head resting on her shoulder while he slept peacefully; and Cragen was pacing the room like a worried father would do if his daughter was in labor. Despite the fact that Olivia wasn't blood, she was like the daughter he never had, and Elliot was like the son he never had. The Special Victims Unit, including the ADAs (well, some of them), was one huge family that had their ups and their downs but always stuck together.<p>

Casey sighed and sat back in her chair as she rubbed her face with her hands, and Lake placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Casey smiled appreciatively at him; when one of the two doors to Olivia's room opened, and everyone looked up to see Elliot standing there with a white bundle in a light pink hospital cap in his arms. Casey was the first one up as she gently woke Eli up and went to see the baby while everyone else immediately followed. Elliot smiled proudly as his friends and colleagues surrounded him, and he commented quietly, "Everyone, I would like you to meet my daughter. Liberty Grace Stabler." Everyone smiled and gave congratulations and compliments at how beautiful she was as Eli stood on his tip toes and asked, "Can I see her, Daddy?" Richard bent down and picked Eli up to allow him to see baby Liberty as Eli smiled and reached out, gently touching the baby's cheek. Liberty stirred at the six year old's touch as the corner of her lips curled in a partial almost unnoticeable smile; and Eli smiled as he commented joyfully but quietly, "She smiled at me!" Everyone smiled as Casey slipped past Elliot, through the two doors into Olivia's room to check on her.

Casey opened the door, accidentally waking Olivia up as she opened her eyes half way and greeted drowsily, "Hey, Case..." Casey smiled as she walked over to beside Olivia and replied, "Hey, Liv...How ya feelin'?" Olivia smiled in sleepiness as she pushed herself up into a sitting position and responded sincerely, "Wonderful..." Casey smiled and asked, "What was it like?" Olivia smiled and sighed as if reminiscing as she replied, "It was a dream...It was amazing and beautiful...painful...but beautiful..." Casey smiled as she held up a stuffed dog, a german shepherd with a collar that had a tag with the American flag on it. Olivia let out a soft laugh as she gratefully took the stuffed animal and commented quietly and affectionately, "Look at him...This suites Liberty so perfectly...Thanks, Casey..." Casey smiled and leaned down, giving an uncharacteristic gesture by gently kissing Olivia's forehead as she replied, "You're my best friend, and you deserve a gift. It may not be the best thing ever, but..." She drifted off, and Olivia smiled as she responded, "It's perfect, Case...Thank you..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thanks for reading! I will try to finish the next chapter by tomorrow! Remember, reviews are always welcome! Click the button below and tell me what you thought! Reviews are like cookies and stickers! Can't get enough of them!


	6. Author's Note

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Sorry I haven't been able to update the new chapter(s) for any of my stories, not just this one. I've been so busy with school work. You know how it is. But if you like music videos, then I have got a treat for you. I make those too. Picture music videos using pictures of a couple from one of my favorite shows. Shows that I have up so far: Bones (S. Booth x T. Brennan); Law & Order: SVU (Elliot S. x Olivia B.); Naruto (GaaMatsu); and of course, Adventure Time (Gender Bender - Marshall Lee x Fiona). My name is Ligerfan100 if you want to see any of those. Thanks! And sorry again about the no new posts.

- Love Dr. Anthro 


End file.
